memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Perfect Mate (episode)
holodeck 4 :Riker "Holodeck 4" quote removed; it HAS to stay! This is referring to the return of this quote here: :"Riker to bridge, if anyone needs me I'll be on Holodeck 4." - Riker How, exactly, is this a "memorable" quote? Is there some special significance to it that I'm not aware of? Basically, WHY does it HAVE to stay? --From Andoria with Love 10:40, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Within the context of the episode it's really quite funny. There's a certain level of sexual tension Kamala creates in the ship that's difficult to sense in the overall summary of the episode. Riker, who's generally the most flirtatious character in TNG, finds himself out-flirted by Kamala, and has great difficulty in restraining himself in her presence; they did kiss in her quarters. Once Riker leaves Kamala, he heads off to Holodeck 4 to "relieve his frustrations". In my opinion, this is a definitive Riker moment. :When I saw this quote on the page, I almost fell off my chair laughing. --Beast O'Tanagra 18:10, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Ahh, I see. Well, I think a brief description of the situation is needed so readers can fully understand why the quote is so memorable. Is there any way you can sum up the above in a brief little sentence? :D --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Kamala on DS9 I removed the following: * The character of Kamala was suppose to play the science officer of Deep Space Nine and was suppose to be introduced on Star Trek: The Next Generation (in the fashion Ensign Ro was introduced). When Famke turned the role down, the character of Jadzia Dax was created to take her place. That is the reason the Kriosians' makeup very much resemble DS9 Trill makeup with the characteristic spots. Famke Janssen was approached to play Jadzia Dax but declined. Kamala was never meant to appear on DS9 as the science officer. Dax was there from the beginning, as a joined Trill. They searched for an actress after Famke declined and found Terry Farrell. Then they tried on the original Trill make up (from "The host" on her, as can be seen on the pic on her page) and after they realized that it didn't look too good, Kamala came into play again as they decided to give Dax similar Spots to those characteristic of Kriosians. That's the order it went, all according to the Deep Space Nine Companion which I've got lieing right in front of me. --Jörg 12:05, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :According to her bio here and here, and also here, Famke was to reprise her role as Kamala. However, she wanted to leave herself open for feature film work and turned the role down. Jadzia Dax's role was created to take the place of this character, performed by actress Terry Farrell. The second and third source just reprint the information from imdb, which has been completely wrong in the past. We've got the information directly from the producers and makers of the show from the Deep Space Nine Companion, a much more trustworthy source. --Jörg 12:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :IMDB must be wrong. What would be the point of a character who isn't in Starfleet, is married to the leader of an obscure planet we've never seen again, and incidentally happens to be in love with Jean-Luc Picard becoming a major character in DS9? Seems like there must be some confusion between "being cast in a related series to one she's already appeared in" and "reprising a role" going on here. Of course, the fact that she *was* considered for the part of Dax is very interesting AndroidFan 00:37, 7 January 2008 (UTC) witch disk is it on? in the DVD set, wich disk is this one on?? I think that should be on all the summerys.... :It's on Disc 6 - which you can also find out if you follow the link to TNG Season 5 DVD. The article already specifies that it is episode 5.21, and the details of the DVD releases are already on the articles about the DVD releases, adding this info to the article as well would be redundant I think AndroidFan 01:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Shakespeare reference Just before Picard gives Kamala away in marriage, she says to him http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season5/tng-521.txt :"I only hope he likes Shakespeare." She earlier quoted the "dark woman of raven brows and mournful eyes", which is from Sonnet 127. I don't see the expected irony in the text here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonnet_127 I suspect that Kamala's wish that her groom-to-be will like Shakespeare is ironic in that it immediately precedes a scene much like one in a work of Shakespeare. Picard watching as someone else marries Kamala seems like it might resemble something out of Shakespeare. Will anyone who is familiar with Shakespeare cite a passage in one of his works which resembles Picard's perspective of Kamala's wedding? Thanks. – John834 05:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::When she says "I only hope he likes Shakespeare" she is referring to Picard. She has changed into Picard's dreamwoman, so to speak, and that includes discussing and loving Shakespeare. That bit is part of her character now. So, she hopes Alrik likes Shakespeare as well so she can have discussions like the ones she could have had with Picard if he were her mate. --Jörg 10:19, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Deliberately Ambiguous? Consider the following quote from the article: ::However, the night before the ceremony, during a visit to Kamala's quarters, Picard's resistance fails. Is this sentence deliberately ambiguous, because the episode certainly was! I'm not sure if more needs to be said...but it seems to me that the writers wanted to leave the viewers guessing as to exactly how much went on in Kamala's quarters on the night before her ceremony. I mean, did she bond with Picard because of how they worked together, or was it a more physical bonding, in the vein of'' bom chicka wow wow''? (pardon the phrase) I think that Picard's terse non-sequitur farewell to the Ambassador implies the latter, but maybe the article should state more emphatically that we don't know exactly what happened that night.--PalindromicAnagram 00:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I find the sentence to NOT be all that ambiguous, as opposed to the scene. I changed / expanded the text around that section; I'd appreciate further copy editing.--Mystral42 (talk) 04:25, June 23, 2019 (UTC)